remember me
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: this is a one-shot Vivi X Lewis From Mystery Skull Ghost please review


Remember me (one-shot)

(A/N I know what you are all thinking why are you STARTING to write a Mystery skull ghost fanfic? Well I have already watched it along time ago and I wasn't old enough to have my own fanfiction account.

The link to the music Cartoon video is here:

Mystery Skulls Animated - Ghost: /YlEb3L1PIco

disclaimers: I don't own anything of mystery skull ghost what so ever. Even the characters... I don't own them. Credit to the video goes to mystery ben27 so don't be thinking I am him.

This is a Vivi X Lewis fanfic so yah hope you enjoy)

(This is my way of how it should of happened)

'She was so close,' Lewis thought angrily yet sadly when he saw Arthur grab Vivi by the arm and ran. Letting his heart drop and break, turning the beautiful golden color into a gloomy gray. It was then Lewis unleash his fury by causing an explosion of (pink-ish) fire. He only saw red, blinded by anger and hatred. He hadn't realized he had hurt Vivi and scared her. He then saw Vivi laying on the dusty floor, unconscious, Arthur did grab her by the arm. However, when Lewis exploded he made Arthur loose his grip, and ran off with Mystery not even turning back if Vivi was with them.

Lewis then stop seeing red... he started to feel guilty of what he had done to 'his' Vivi. He floated closer to her seeing that it is worst as he thought. He had burnt her on her right arm from the explosion of anger he had unleashed, her glasses broke (only her right lens), her face is a bit burnt as well and her clothing have been burnt on. It good that she hadn't died from being burned alive. Still... Lewis felt guilty.

He then summons the deadbeats and they knew that he is dead serious. He picked up Vivi bridal style and handed her to them "take her to one of the bed chambers and patch her up, and you two," Lewis said pointing at the last two "make sure Arthur NEVER come in this mansion ever got it?," They nodded and disappeared. The other deadbeats that are carrying Vivi floated to the bed chamber that was close to Lewis' coffin... resting place... (I have no idea what they are called). They had to remove her clothing in order to patch her up, put them back on and then they tuck her into bed.

...

"Whew that was close hu Vivi?" Arthur asked waiting for a reply. There was silence he then stopped the van, making Mystery almost loosing his balance in the back. "Vivi?!," he called out again turning around to find Vivi not with him and Mystery in the van. "Oh no! The ghost got her! We got to go back!," he exclaim turning the van around towards the mansion.

...

"He's coming!," one of the deadbeats yelled out loud to the rest of them, as one of them flew to Lewis. "master the Mortal has returned! Should we kill him?," the deadbeat asked and Lewis shook his head "No... just make the mansion disappeared until then... try to scare the shit out of him making sure he is too scared to set foot here," Lewis demanded and the Deadbeat disappeared, letting the others know Lewis orders.

Lewis stood in front of the window waiting for the Mystery skull Van to show once again. He just stood there straight up, for he knew why it and the mortals in the Van, will return. Only for Vivi... 'HiS' Vivi. The thought of it made him want to unleash his fury again... but he remembered that he shouldn't. He had hurt Vivi from his anger.

'Vivi' he said to himself as he floated to one of the bed chambers she is in. He then smiles (if he had a mouth) as he sees her, peacefully, sleeping. Lewis calmly floated towards the blue haired girl and smiled even more. Her glasses have already been removed excepted for her scarf. He removed her scarf, he couldn't help his finger's lingering on her neck as he did so. She hadn't changed at all in the last 2 years and he was grateful. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. The only difference now was that she was a bit burnt. It left a pain in his heart to see her but he could bear with it, he felt a little guilty at the sight of her... hurt from the explosion of anger.

He cautiously sat at the edge of her bed before ever so slowly laying down beside her. Vivi (still asleep) bury her face into Lewis' chest making him blush hot pink. He slowly and lightly ran his thick gloved hand over her temple to get the blue hair out of her face. She sighed in her sleep and a light smile tugged at her lips, as she cuddle close to him.

...

"where's the mansion?," Arthur said as he got off the Van. "VIVI!," he cried out as he picked up a large rock and threw it where the mansion should of been at. Sadly however, the mansion is not there. Arthur then cried. Mystery only whined and howled knowing why Arthur is crying."S-she-s gone," he said. Mystery then howled louder as Arthur cried

...

Vivi woke up the next morning, she sat up, yawning as she sat up to stretched her arms out, and then rubbing her eyes. "What a dream I had... I was doing another mystery, then I found myself being chased by a pink ghhhhoooost...," she trailed off as she saw Lewis laying there. She then screamed jumping off the bed and almost ran herself into the wall but she bumped into a small chair. Making herself fall on the dusty ground. "Well look who is awake," Lewis said. Vivi looked up at Lewis, he was standing where her head is, making him look as if he is if he were up side down. He had his arms on his back and was looking down at her with a small smile (of course it seemed to look like it from Vivi's point of veiw).

She got up quickly ",Stay away fr-rom m-me, I-I Know Karate!," she exclaim as Lewis floated closer to her. "Stay back!," she said as she tried to punch Lewis but her fist would just go through. "Wow Vivi, you are still innocent as I remembered, a bit naive if I must say, you know better that you can't touch ghost, but ghost can touch you. Unless I allow you to however," Lewis stated which made Vivi a bit upset. "INNOCENT!? NAIVE!?, I AM NOT!," she said stomping her foot, having an angry expression but she then stopped myself "w-wait how the hell do you know my freaken name?," she demanded ", have you been stalking me!?,".

He only shook his head and made his heart float towards her ",look inside and you will know, but I must warn you... it is painful to see," he stated. Vivi look up at him and then down at the gray colored heart with a crack on it. She simply took it and open it to find a photo of her and another gentleman that look familiar, he looked like the ghost that was right in front of her... it was then she broke down crying all of a sudden. She now remembered, Lewis was the love of her life. She sobbed and simply went down to her knees, hugging herself. Lewis knew this would happened, all he can do is hug her, and so he did. Vivi didn't push away, instead she hold on to Lewis. "I thought, I would never see you again," she said and Lewis smiled and kissed her on the forehead "ssshh its okay, I'm just glad you remembered me," he said

"Always remember me,"

...

(A/N well that is that for the one shot so yah hope you enjoyed it and what not please review)


End file.
